One Girl Revolution
by Revolution
Summary: The story of how Itey and Revolution met!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies , I only own Revolution, Bella.  
  
It was a humid, rainy summer night, when Anya Fredrich stepped off the U.S.S Alexandra.  
  
"Ya gonna be okay?" asked Oliver Jenkins, a crewmember who had taken a liking to the quiet Irish girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine"  
  
She smiled to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be Just fine"  
  
She swung her bag over her shoulder and headed off the boat.  
  
The Next Day..  
  
Anya sat up from the park bench she had slept on and stretched.  
  
"Ah, nuttin like sleepin in da great out doors" she said giggling to herself.  
  
She grabbed her things and headed off.  
  
"'orace Greenley eh?" she said to herself "well, Horace. Forgive me"  
  
She climbed up and stood on the statue. She pulled her violin out and set the case on the ground. She began playing a lively Irish folksong, her mother had taught her.  
  
"What da hell is dat noise?" asked Jack Kelly.  
  
The Manhattan newsboys had just finished getting their papers and were off to sell, when they heard the lively music.  
  
"Look dere" said Les Jacobs pointing to the Horace statue.  
  
Itey Martino looked up from the headlines to see a girl standing on the statue. Les was right, standing on top of the Horace Greeley statue was a tall, thin, girl with long flame red curls wipping around her in the wind as she played.  
  
"Hey!" said Stress Lynch as she strode up to the guys.  
  
"What's goin on?" asked Bella Andova tapping Itey on the shoulder.  
  
"Tink deres about ta be a soakin" said Swifty under his breath.  
  
"What?" asked Stress.  
  
Stress was the leader of the Manhattan newsgirls and Jack's girl friend.  
  
"Ya boy" said Itey pointing to Jack.  
  
"Hey goil!" yelled Jack "Git down"  
  
"Why?" replied Anya.  
  
"Cause I said So"  
  
"Who made you king of New York?"  
  
"Git down or I'll soak ya"  
  
Anya had never heard that term before but she assumed it meant a fight. She hopped down.  
  
"Ooh, what are ya gonna do about it? You'se just a little boy"  
  
Jack caught himself before he hit her.  
  
"Just stay away from Horace. Dats where we sell our papes"  
  
"Sellin papes and playin violin are two totally different tings" said Anya.  
  
"I aint neva hit a goil 'fore but."  
  
"Now Jack" said Itey "Dat wont be necessary"  
  
Anya looked at the boy who spoke. Tall, thin, with dark brown curly hair, a lopsided grin and dark liquid eyes, He was adorable.  
  
"Itey's right" said Stress "I'm sure uhh."  
  
"Revolution" supplied Anya.  
  
"yes, I'm sure Revolution is just trying to make a livin"  
  
"Just keep 'er away from me" whispered Jack as he allowed himself to be led away by Stress and Davey.  
  
"Do ya have any idea what coulda just happened?" asked Itey.  
  
"What eva happened, I coulda handled it" said Revolution "Didn't need ya help"..  
  
You guys like it so far? Carryin Da Banner, Revolution  
  
Ps. Couldn't resist the king of New York comment. 


	2. Apocalypse?

"Where ya goin?" yelled Itey as Revolution walked away.

"Got a find a new place ta play. Gotta make a livin some how" she yelled back.

He felt slightly bowled over by her. Her long red hair that flew into her face, her dark green eyes that flashed with a mix of anger and determination, her lilting irish accent.

"Dat's some goil" whispered Swifty.

"I'se gonna go talk wit her" said Bella running after her. "Hey Revolution! Wait up!"

Revolution turned.

"I'm bella" 

"Nice ta meet ya"

"How long ya been playin violin?"

"Since I was little"

"Your very good"

"Tanks"

"Ya know, I sing at dis place called Irving Hall afta I sell" said Bella "Maybe ya could git a job dere"

"Sounds good ta me"

The two girls walked along talking about New York and selling Bella's papers.

"Hey let me try" said Revolution "How do I do it?"

"Just take a headline and make it more interesting" said Bella "Oh here, try this one"

She pointed to **Meteor Shower To Be Visible Over New York.**

Revolution smiled. I can do this, she said to herself.

"Flaming Rocks to Crash into The Statue Of Liberty! Sign Of The Apocalypse?"

"Very good"

"Tanks"….

Short, I know…

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	3. Weapons

"I said No weapons" said Mrs. Cook.  
  
"I tole ya" hissed Revolution " I aint got no weapons"  
  
The Owner of the Bottle Alley Lodging House leaned across her desk and lifted up Revolution's sleeve. Strapped onto her wrist was a long curved knife.  
  
"No weapons huh?"  
  
"Uh, I prefer ta call it protection" said Revolution smiling at the kind women.  
  
"All right, I'll leave it here at da desk and before ya go in da morning ya can pick it up"  
  
"Tanks"  
  
"Come on Rev, I'll show ya da place" said Bella.  
  
She follwed Bella up a pair of creaky old steps and into a large room,Lined with beds, some filled with girls some not.  
  
"Okay Rev, Dat's Lucky, BonBon, Dagger, Gypsy"  
  
"And I'm stress" said A voice behind her.  
  
Revolution turned around to see the girl who had stopped the boy earlier today.  
  
"Jack's not gonna like dis" said Stress " welcome to the Lodgin House anyway."  
  
"Whose Jack?"  
  
"The boy who almost soaked ya?"  
  
"Ah him"  
  
"'e's mah boyfriend" replied Stress.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" said Revolution.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been updating this. I actuall plan on this being kind of like a long running story so no worries. Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


End file.
